Perfect Holy Grail
by The Weird Kid
Summary: Things are not as they should be. Fuyuki is freezing over, trees are blooming out of season, and the hero's Sword has been replaced. Can Shirou survive this war? Will he survive to see the coming of Spring?


Perfect Holy Grail

By The Weird Kid

Beta: Flagarach

* * *

 _I still remember that night. I still remember the night I met that person. It was underneath that unnaturally blooming cherry tree when my life changed. Was it for the better? Or for the worse? I don't know, but I don't regret that it happened. I could never regret meeting them._

* * *

"Senpai," Hearing the voice calling out to him Shirou begins to stir, "You have to wake up, Senpai."

Releasing a yawn Shirou opens his eyes, revealing pools of amber to the morning sunlight. With a wince from the bright light he turns to look at who roused him from his sleep. Resting on her knees behind him is Matou Sakura, looking down at him with a smile. Sakura is a young woman one year younger than him with a kind face and unusually colored hair and eyes, them being purple (It was a moot point though since Shirou himself had red hair, which is unusual for someone of Japanese descent.). She was wearing their school's female uniform consisting of a white blouse, brown vest, and knee length black skirt. She is a kind and soft spoken person and always willing to help people.

Sakura started to come help out around the house when Shirou was injured in a work related accident. She would cook meals and do all of the chores. However, after he recovered from his injury she would still come over to help. He tried to convince her that she no longer had to come over, but she refused. She insisted that the house was much too large for him to care of by himself. Ever since then she has continued to come over in the mornings and evenings to help with meals and chores.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura. You're here early," Shirou spoke as he was getting up and folding the blanket he was using for the night.

"Actually, it's already six o'clock," She said, standing and backing up to give him some space. "I've already started preparing breakfast. It should be ready soon."

"Really? "He asked. He turns to look at a small clock hung up on the wall. "Huh, it really is," He picks up the blanket and put it away where he stores it for the day.

"You shouldn't sleep in the shed senpai. It has been getting colder lately and you may get sick," She says, concerned for his health.

"Sorry, I was fiddling with some equipment last night and I guess I lost track of time," He says embarrassedly, scratching his cheek and looking away. "Besides, I brought in a thicker blanket just in case."

"The fact you had to bring one just proves my point. Please, promise me that you won't stay up late out here." She pleads and makes a cute face while doing so.

"I won't, I promise," He says with a smile. Though on the inside he feels awful for lying to Sakura like that, especially when she makes that face where she pouts and her eyes look like they could release tears any second.

"Great!" She smiles a bright, genuine smile that makes Shirou feel even worse for lying. "You should get ready while I finish making breakfast." Sakura turns to leave but then stops. She looks like she has something else to say, but changes her mind and heads back toward the house.

Shirou continues to clean up and put everything away. Once done he steps back to examine his work. The shed he is in is an average one, one you might expect your everyday person to have, though it's slightly wider than usual. Inside the shed there are two visibly different sections. One side has a workbench and some tools on the walls. On the workbench there are pieces of junk and random bits of equipment that Shirou fiddles around with and fixes in his spare time. Underneath the workbench are some drawers containing more tools that are small enough to not be hung on the wall. On the floor there are some pipes and more pieces of equipment lying around.

At his school, Shirou is known to be skilled at fixing things. If someone asks him to repair something and he can't do so with the tools he keeps at school, he may bring it home with him to use the tools he owns here.

The other side of the shed is noticeably more cluttered and not as clean. This side is used as storage. There are many boxes filled with things such as broken equipment, old clothes and furniture, and the random bits of junk that his guardian leaves every so often when she visits. There is also an old, odd looking circle carved into the floor. Shirou has no idea what purpose it was supposed to serve, or why it was even there. Besides studying it every once in a while to figure out its purpose, he ignores it.

The shed also has one other purpose. It is where Shirou practices his magecraft, though he wasn't really good at it. It took him begging for three years before his father, Kiritsugu, finally broke down and taught him. Even then, after two years of learning and enduring the pain of creating a magic circuit each time he used his spells, Shirou only learned three spells. Structural Grasp, Gradation Air, also known as Projection, and Reinforcement were the only spells he was capable of doing. He was unable to learn anything else as Kiritsugu died around that time. And even then the spells more often fail than succeed.

From then on, Shirou practiced his magecraft at night after everyone went home. Every night he practiced so that he could accomplish his ideal and the dream Kiritsugu left him. To become a Hero of Justice that can save everyone. So that no one will experience the Hell he walked through ten years ago.

* * *

After cleaning the shed, doing an abbreviated morning workout, and washing his face, Shirou is in his room putting on his school uniform. The uniform is pretty simple. It consists of a plain, white button up shirt, brown pants and a brown blazer that is buttoned up to the neck. Sewn on the blazer right above where his heart is, is the school's emblem.

After he is done Shirou leaves his room and makes his way to the living room. When he is at the door to the living room he doesn't enter. Instead he turns and looks through the floor-to-ceiling windows that keep the hallway warm in winter to look at the yard. The yard is mostly dirt with clumps of dead grass here and there. What has his attention though is the tree next to his shed.

The tree is blooming beautifully. It is unnaturally beautiful with its softly glowing petals that are only real apparent at night. It is just plain unnatural. Spring may officially start in a week, but it feels like the middle of January. Despite the cold weather though, the tree is still blooming strongly. Thankfully it isn't very large and only people on his property and his neighbors, the Fujimura family, could see it. The Fujimura are the kind of people to not ask questions, so there is little to no threat of the supernatural being exposed.

After looking at the tree for a minute, Shirou turns and enters the living room. The living room is an average size room. There is a bookshelf with some books about cooking, archery, and swordsmanship. There is a television in the corner yet it can still be seen from the dining table. Said dining table is a low table with cushions arranged around it. And sitting at the table is a hungry beast. Well, okay, she is actually a human, but Shirou calls her that in his head since she gets really vicious when hungry.

Her name is Fujimura Taiga. Taiga is a woman in her mid-twenties and is Shirou's guardian. Her hair and eyes are brown and she has a youthful face. Her outfit consists of blue jeans, a green and yellow striped shirt, and a green jacket. She has a job as an English teacher at Shirou's school, is his homeroom teacher, and is in charge of the Archery Club. Despite all of this, she is loud, immature, and prone to bouts of childishness. She is more like a little sister than a big one.

"Shirou!" The moment he enters the room, Taiga starts roaring at him. "This is the second time in three days that you've slept in! Because of that, Sakura had to make our breakfast again. You need to stop taking advantage of her kindness!" Even though she says that with a stern face, she is ready to start eating the second food is on the table. She really only said that to keep up her facade of being a responsible adult.

"Morning, Fuji-nee. I was up late fixing some of the things you've left here, sorry." That was technically true. He was practicing his magecraft on the various things Taiga has left at his house over the years. Shirou heads towards the kitchen to get the dishes so he can set up the table.

"That's no excuse!" She yells at his retreating form. "... And I want my toy UFO back!"

Shiruou enters the kitchen and goes to the cupboards. While he is getting the dishes he hides Taiga's toy in there, right next to a figurine of a woman with six purple wings. It will be a while until she finds it since she never helps with the chores.

'This is for that trick you pulled two days ago!' It was petty, but Shirou felt he was entitled to some payback. He then speaks to Sakura while heading back to the living room. "I'll set up the table since I wasn't able to help with breakfast."

"Thank you, Senpai. I just finished, so you're right on time." Sakura says.

Shirou carries the dishes out to the table and sets it up. He then goes back to help Sakura carry the food out. Today's breakfast is simple. There is fish, rice, pickles, and miso soup. Even though there is only the three of them, there is enough food for four people to accommodate for Taiga's beastly appetite. After a small prayer they start eating. While they are eating, Shirou decides to ask a question that has been on his mind for the past two days.

"Hey, Fuji-nee, aren't you at all curious about that tree? You've never once brought it up in conversation or asked about it." Taiga pauses in devouring her food and swallows whatever is in her mouth. She takes a sip of tea and releases a big sigh.

"I've never brought it up because I don't really care." She says, then shrugs. "Compared to what has been happening recently and the urban legends Fuyuki has, a tree blooming early is nothing."

"Ah, I see." That's true. Compared to the murders, gas leaks, and dropping temperatures, a tree blooming is nothing. And since she never mentioned the glowing flowers, that means only mages can see it. But something she said piqued Shirou's interest. "Urban legends? I wasn't aware Fuyuki had any."

"Silly Shirou, all cities and towns have some kind of rumor or urban legend floating around. Though Fuyuki's are pretty dark."

"Dark in what way, Fujimura-sensei?" Since she was done eating, Sakura decides to join the conversation.

"Like, 2chan dark!" Taiga exclaims. Both Shirou and Sakura gasp in horror. But then Shirou pauses and asks a question.

"What's 2chan?" He asks.

"It's the dark side of the internet, where all of the world's evil gathers." Taiga says.

 **Meanwhile, under Mount Ryuudou**

Angra Mainyu looks up from his computer, sensing that someone is talking about him. After a moment he shrugs and goes back to trolling and starting flame wars.

 **OG-Angra-Mainyu** : Archer sucz bawlz nd iz a weak azz pussy. Avenger iz de best nd kilz all de noobz with his 1337 skilz.

 **CG 360-noscope EMIYA** : Avenger is weak as hell. He was the first to die in the Third War. Get your Fate lore right you casual! If you can't accept that then drown in your stupidity and die!

 **ifuckdurmom** : BOTH OF U GUYZ R RONG. OBVIOSLY MAI WAIFU SABER IZ DE BEST. FAGGT!

Satisfied that his work is done, Angra Mainyu sits back and watches the ongoing shit storm develop.

 **Back at the Emiya residence**

Sakura looks at the clock and notices the time.

"Fujimura-sensei, shouldn't you be going? It's 6:40!" Taiga looks at clock to confirm the time and panics when realizing that Sakura is correct.

"AHHH! IF I'M LATE AGAIN THEY'LL CUT MY PAY IN HALF!" Taiga jumps up and runs from the room... only to come back, quickly inhale whatever food is left on her plate and leave again. She puts on her shoes, grabs her coat and keys and runs out the door. Back in the living room, Shirou and Sakura are calmly cleaning up and gathering leftover food for lunch. By the time they are done it's 6:45.

After putting on coats, gloves and scarves they lock the house and start walking to school. As they are walking Shirou takes the chance to ponder on the weather. Spring starts in a week, yet it still feels like it's Winter. Fuyuki Winters aren't usually cold but today's temperature is predicted to be 28 degrees Fahrenheit! And according to the news, it may keep dropping. Worst comes to worst and the Mion, the river that splits the city in two, will freeze over. Before Shirou can think of an explanation for this Sakura speaks up:

"Um, Senpai..." She pauses as if uncertain, but continues speaking after a few seconds. "Did you have someone in your house last night?"

"No." He answers. "Why would you think that?"

"Well when I came in this morning I found a parasol in the living room. At first I thought someone broke in. But after checking, it didn't seem like anything was taken. So I thought you had company after me and Fujimura-sensei left and that person forgot it."

"I don't know anybody that owns a parasol. And I don't think Fuji-nee left it." He pauses, and then decides to bring up something he noticed earlier. "When I woke up I noticed that the boxes in the shed had been moved. At first I thought you did it, but since you brought this up I think it was someone else. But why would someone break in just to rummage through junk?" The rest of the walk to school was silent as they tried to think of reasons of why someone would enter a person's property just to look through junk. Or if they had another purpose that they haven't thought of.

They arrive at school at 7:15. There aren't that many people since school doesn't start until 8:00. The only people there are those in clubs and the teachers. As he enters the school grounds, Shirou briefly sees flashes of red, and the air is slightly sweeter than usual. It's a foreboding tell of something bad, but what?

"Senpai?" Sakura's voice snaps him out of his daze and brings him back to reality. "Are you ok, Senpai? You spaced out for a bit."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering if I forgot something at home. Don't worry about it." He says. He doesn't bring up what he saw or felt since it seemed Sakura didn't notice any of it.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll be going then. I will see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

They part ways after that. Sakura heads towards the archery dojo since she is in the Archery Club. Shirou enters the school building to go to the student council room to see if there is anything that needs repairing.

* * *

Shirou bursts into his house, panting and gasping in pain. When he left home earlier today he didn't at all expect he would DIE of all things!

It was after school and Shirou had just finished repairing the last piece of equipment his friend Ryuudou Issei wanted him to fix for the day. The sun had started set a while ago and Shirou was getting ready to go home when he was approached by Matou Shinji. Shinji was an estranged friend of his and also the older brother of Sakura. He asked him if he could clean up the archery dojo for him. It was obvious Shinji was assigned the duty but was pushing the responsibility on to Shirou so he could go hang out with the girls that were with him. But Shirou didn't care. He was happy to help out a friend and was looking forward to seeing the dojo again for the first time in a year, so he accepted.

Boy does Shirou regret doing so now.

When he entered the dojo Shirou was immediately hit with a wave of nostalgia. He stood there for a few seconds and took it all in. When he was finished he went to work collecting and examining all of the equipment. Every once in a while he would tighten the strings of some bow or completely restring others. Shirou also made note of any equipment that would need replacing in the near future. As he was finishing up, Shirou noticed that the dojo wasn't being properly cleaned and maintained and decided to do what he could to help.

"It's this late already?" Having lost track of time Shirou had cleaned well into the night. It was a little after ten when Shirou had finished. The school gate was surely closed and locked by now, so he would have to climb over it as he leaves. As he was heading towards the gate he heard something unusual. The closer he got the sound became clearer.

When he reached the entrance the source of the sound became clear. Two people were fighting, one dressed in blue and the other in red and black. He couldn't see them clearly to get any more details. What was clear was that they weren't human. The speed at which they moved and the force they swung their weapons with was proof of that. Deciding that staying and catching their attention was dangerous, Shirou attempted to flee unnoticed. Unfortunately, doing so drew the attention of the blue one.

Throwing subtlety to the wind, Shirou ran away back into the school. Here is where things get confusing. Shirou made it to the third floor where stopped to catch his breath. He tried thinking of places he could hide, while subconsciously admitting that running to town would have been a better idea. Hearing a sound, he turned around only to get a spear thrust into his chest. After that he woke up on the floor with a sharp pain in his chest. If it wasn't for the pain, his ruined uniform, and the pool of blood Shirou would've thought him dying was just a dream. The only evidence as to why he was alive was a jewel pendant lying on the ground next to him. It must belong to whoever saved him. After cleaning up all of the blood to remove any evidence, Shirou stumbled his way home.

Now here he is, back at home in his living room thinking of what to do. Thankfully Sakura and Taiga weren't there, it would be hard to explain to them why his uniform was torn and bloody. As he was contemplating whether to eat a late dinner or just go to sleep he heard the sound of wind chimes. His house has a magical alarm that would sound when someone with malicious intent entered the property. It was obviously his killer, who came back to finish the job.

Knowing he would need a weapon to defend himself he looks for something suitable. After a few seconds of searching he finds something useful:. It is a woman's parasol, pink with red bows and slightly heavier than it looks. It must be the parasol Sakura spoke of earlier this morning. Before he could think further of why it was in his home he sensed danger and threw himself forward. It is a good thing he did as the blue spearman came down from the ceiling, impaling his spear into the floor

"Oh. you've got some good instincts kid. Not only did you sense my attack, you also dodged it." The spearman pulls his weapon out of the ground and holds it lazily at his side. "Though I've got to admit that this is the first time I have had to kill someone twice in one day." He stares intently at Shirou, as though it will tell him how Shirou survived a spear to the heart. Shirou takes this moment to examine his attacker.

He is obviously foreign, probably of European descent. He has red eyes and blue hair tied back into a ponytail that ends between his shoulder blades. He is wearing a blue, skin-tight body suit. It has silver detailing and equally colored pauldrons. The suit is designed more on maneuverability than defense. His spear is around six feet long, about as much as he is tall. it is red, has a thorn vine design along the shaft, and the blade is serrated to ensure painful wounds. He gives off a sense of not being human. Not just how his presence seems to encompass the entire room. But he also has a primal, beastly presence, wild and untamed.

Shirou brings up the parasol and assumes a defensive stance. The spearman seems amused at his choice of weapon but stays still and does nothing. It's not until a few seconds later does Shirou realizes that his assailant is allowing him to have the first strike. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Shirou takes a quick second to come up with a plan before attacking.

"Hah!"

He swings the parasol at his assailant's head. It seems like the hit will land, but at the last second a spear comes up and knocks the parasol away. There is the dull sound of padded metal meeting metal. The spearman then counterattacks, swinging his spear in a horizontal arc. Shirou never expected his first attack to connect, so he isn't surprised when his attack was parried. So he is prepared to bring his weapon up defend against the counterattack. He brings up the parasol to block-

"Guh" Shirou grunts in pain, feeling like his wrist could break. Even though the spearman swung his spear in a lazy manner, the attack still carried much force. So even though he brought the parasol up in time, the most Shirou could do was parry and even then the parasol was knocked aside for a second time. The spearman attacks again, not giving the boy a chance to rest. Shirou adjusts his grip on the parasol and brings it up to parry again, not even bothering to try blocking again. This repeats for a few more strikes until when he tries to parry a strike he thinks is coming, Shirou is met with a spear an inch from his face.

"I'm disappointed. Honestly, I was expecting a bit more from you, kid." He really does sound disappointed. Like he really wanted a great fight, but all he got was some kid with barely any practice fighting with a weapon. "I can sense you have potential, but it's a shame that I have to snuff it out."

As he is talking, Shirou executes his plan. He grabs the spear and steps to the right, not even reacting when it cuts his left cheek. He swing the parasol up at his assailant's face. The spearman leans back and turns his head, so all it does is graze his cheek. At the same time Shirou brings his right foot up and kick the spearman in the chest with all of his strength. Not expecting this, the spearman is pushed back and pulls the spear out of Shirou's hand, cutting it slightly.

Taking his chance, Shirou runs into the hallway and jumps through the window into the yard. As he lands, he twists around and swings at the weapon he thinks will be there. He is rewarded with the sound of metal meeting padded metal. Shirou turns fully to see that the spearman had followed him outside. He got lucky, if hadn't swung back he would've had his heart pierced a second time today.

"That's better, but it won't do you much good!" The spearman yelled, thrusting his spear towards Shirou's face. Shirou dodged to the left while knocking the spear aside and preparing a counterattack. What he didn't see was the foot heading towards him. The foot impacted with his chest and sent him flying much farther than when he pulled the same move on his opponent. As he tumbled along the ground, Shirou struck out with his hand and pushed off of the ground. He did a small flip and landed unsteadily on his feet.

'Huh, I had no idea I could do th-' His thoughts on his unexpected athletic skills was cut off when his assailant appeared in front of him, once again thrusting his spear at his chest. Still unsteady on his feet and knowing he would be unable to parry this strike, Shirou went with his gut and did something really stupid... He opened the parasol used it as a shield. With the force of a speeding car the spear impacted the parasol. For a split second the parsol brightly lit up, and most of the force of the spear was distributed into air around Shirou creating a gust of wind that blew open the door of the nearby shed. But even though most of the force was redirected, what was left was still enough to throw Shirou back into colliding with the cherry tree behind him, shaking the branches and knocking loose some petals. The parasol was also finally knocked out of his hands, leaving Shirou defenseless.

"I just don't get it. You're obviously a magus if that mystic code is anything to go by... Though I question your tastes in design. You're also quick on your feet and can think on the fly. Yet you didn't put up much of a fight. You could have become great in the future, heck, you might have even become the Seventh." The Spearman prepares for one final strike, knowing that his opponent is unarmed and won't be able to bring any defenses up. "But that's not going to happen. This is the end for you!" He thrusts his spear, aiming to end Shirou's life.

While he was talking, petals from the tree got swept into a gust of wind and carried into the shed. As though guided by some unknown force, they were directed to the magic circle carved into the stone floor. As they landed , the circle that was already glowing shifted colors. From blue it shifted to red, then to pink, then finally to white. The circle started shining brighter and brighter, concealing the entity forming within it.

The spearman thrusts his spear, aiming to end Shirou's life. But at the last second he turns to the right and moves the spear to a defensive position, blocking the attack that would have killed him. He uses the momentum of the attack to his advantage and jumps back across the yard.

"The seventh Servant?!" The spearman is surprised that once again something has prevented him from killing a random teenager. This so called "Servant" turns away from the spearman, dismissing him as a threat for the time being. It turns towards Shirou instead, and stares at him for a few seconds, as if judging him. Eventually it nods, implying that he passed some test. Then it kneels and speaks in a reverent manner, like he is some lord.

"I, Servant Saber, have answered your summons. I ask of you:" It looks up and amber eyes meet blue. "Are you my Master?"

* * *

 **Omake**

Unbeknownst to the people in the yard of the Emiya residence there was someone watching them. The mysterious person stood on top of the wall bordering the residence. The person reaches into their pockets and pulls out a phone. The phone looked like it was part of a landline set, yet was not connected to anything, the cord dangling uselessly. The person dials a number and puts the phone up to their ear, waiting for someone on the other end to answer. Unexpectedly, defying logic, someone does answer. The person starts speaking immediately.

"Hello, this is ******-san. I'm on top of the wall of the Emiya residence." The person is revealed to be female based on the voice.

"Knock that off, ******! That Urban legend Incident is over. Now get on with it and state your report." The person on the other end of the call, also revealed to be female, says to the caller.

"The summoning was a success, the subjects have made contact and are currently engaging an enemy." The girl says, watching the fight intently as this was going in her written report.

"That is good news. Keep observing them, but don't let anyone see you. You are not part of the Grail War, so don't get involved." The woman says.

"I understand." The girl replies. At that moment the one blue breaks away from his opponent. In a display of inhuman ability, he jumps from across the yard and lands on the wall right next to the girl. "I promise to remain hidden and report anything of interest I find out." The man in blue pauses for a split second then jumps off the wall onto the house next door. He then proceeds to jump from house to house in an amazing display of speed. "Oh, the enemy Servant has just left. But i sense another approaching."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to work. Oh, and your sister asked me to pass on a message. She wants you to be careful and not cause too much trouble." Without waiting for a response the woman hangs up. The girl pulls the phone away from her ear and puts it back in her pocket. As she goes back to silently observing the girl thinks to herself.

'I wonder if I can mess with that priest again? He has such amusing reactions. Hopefully Goldy isn't around when I do so'

* * *

A/N: This is the first chapter of my take on a FSN/Touhou crossover. It's also my second story published. As you may notice, my first story, Alice of Human Sacrifice is unfinished. I actually had finished it once, but with next chapter not being uploaded due to some problems with FF . net and losing the rest of the story due to a faulty internal hard drive that somehow unplugged itself, i lost all progress. Thankfully I have a back up drive now. So things like that won't happen again hopefully. Sadly, because of the above reasons, I lost interest in that story. I may come back to it, but not in the near future.

Anyways, I would like comments and criticism on how to improve if you see anything wrong. Also there are two references in the chapter. If you can find them, you get an honorable mention.

I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
